


Not for long 事不宜迟

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman-Freeform, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, SuperBat, Superbat Week 2019, Superman-Freeform, Top Clark Kent, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 参与2019“superbatweek”活动，使用的梗是第一天的题目“秘密关系”。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 19





	Not for long 事不宜迟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not for long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976233) by [Atanih88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88). 



*

覆在布鲁斯下颌的手掌十分潮湿，布满汗水和他自己的唾液。他呼吸急促，胸膛剧烈起伏。呻吟声在克拉克手掌下遮盖下显得沉闷、模糊。布鲁斯用力闭上眼睛，感受克拉克的胯部朝他律动。不断的侵入令他彻底打开。克拉克没有放缓节奏，也毫无停歇的意思，性器径直进入他体内，将他完全撑开。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克贴在他后颈嘶哑地喘息。

训练室内一片黑暗，没有任何光亮。他们躲在离门最远的角落。布鲁斯身上穿的运动服绷得紧紧的勒住大腿，在皮肤上形成一道凹痕。克拉克另一只手握着他的胯，手指深陷，为布鲁斯弓着后背的姿势和不断的冲击提供平衡。

布鲁斯制住即将逸出喉咙的喘息，将它们全数吞下。他用前额用力贴住墙壁，深重的呼吸声在空旷的房间内喑哑回响。这不对。他的记忆有些模糊不清，脑海中只残存克拉克愤怒的吼声，他们白热化的争论自战场一路延伸到了瞭望塔。

“天啊，布鲁斯。”克拉克发出一声濒死似的叹息。他正深深埋在布鲁斯体内，皮肤与皮肤严丝贴合，脸颊窝在布鲁斯后颈，牙齿扫过那里的肌腱。布鲁斯咬住下齿，身体不可控制地攥紧克拉克。克拉克低哑地呻吟，松开覆在他胯部的手掌，向后握住臀肉，揉捏、舒展。布鲁斯的下半身被迫抬高，将已经吞入的柱体含得更深。

这举动差点逼出一声疼痛般的尖叫，克拉克压在上方的手掌收紧，拇指按住布鲁斯的颧骨。

“嘘……”他贴着布鲁斯的咽喉，下身重重挺动，“我好像——”他嘶哑地说，“天——布鲁斯，是亚瑟，亚瑟朝这里来了……”

上帝啊。

布鲁斯抬手拉开克拉克捂住他嘴巴的手掌，略微转身，嘶嘶抽着气。“那就别拖拖拉拉的，快点结束。”

而这就是他稍后被牢牢钉在墙上动弹不得的缘由。他身体悬空，仅有脚趾不时轻擦过地面，手腕被拉高、固定在上方，整个身体向克拉克完全打开。这姿势令他大腿和膝盖很痛，腕骨夹在墙壁和克拉克的钳制之间磨个不停。克拉克如他要求地用力操他。

布鲁斯咬住下唇，压抑住不断堆叠的喘息。克拉克的胯骨一下下地撞击他的屁股，他热得像着了火，快感如潮水冲刷全身。低吼、呻吟，以及克拉克在他体内抽动的黏腻水声在四壁间淫靡地回荡。

这不是他们第一次做爱。但每一次克拉克操进他的身体，都在他体内创造出一种全新的冲击。强烈，持续不断，不含任何悔意。

再加上——

克拉克抓着他的头发往后拉了一下。

“让我看，布鲁斯。”他贴着布鲁斯的耳朵，嘴唇热得发烫。布鲁斯被插弄的穴道也热得要命，早先用唾液充当了润滑。克拉克快速而不停地操他，从不整根抽出，自始至终都将他填得很满，仿佛要布鲁斯的身体为他打开到最彻底的程度。他无比专注地与他交合。

伸在布鲁斯发丛里的手掌又拽了一下。布鲁斯仰起头，喉部整个暴露在空气中，睁开的双眼视野内只有黑漆漆的天花板。他的勃起被困在自己和墙壁之间，一点也不舒服。他不适地低吟，但没有挣动或挪开，只是竭力维持自己仅存的平衡，拒绝令膝盖彻底向氪星人投诚。

克拉克贴着他的喉咙低声喘息，撕咬、吮吸，亲吻的动作无比温柔，与他粗暴的下身动作格格不入。“再紧一点，布鲁斯，求你。”

布鲁斯碾磨齿列，照做了，将含着东西的后穴收得更紧。

“好极了，天，我——”

随即，他被拉着朝下倒去，下身仍和克拉克紧紧相连。克拉克的双臂圈住他的腰。他们一齐落在地上，布鲁斯手掌握成拳抵住铺在地上的垫子，在继续接连不断的撞击下好几次脑袋差点碰到地面。操他的人是克拉克，于是理所应当地，毫不意外地，每一次侵入都无比准确地顶在布鲁斯的腺体上。氪星阴茎在饱受摧残的穴道内拖曳、抽动，令布鲁斯错觉内里的肌肉似乎都快撕裂。

布鲁斯呼吸发颤，身体绷紧，由于渴望高潮而不停战栗。感官无比尖锐，徘徊在痛苦边缘，他几乎不想要了。前液从性器前端溢出、落下，沿着他张开的大腿内侧下滑，他的指甲陷进垫子里，隐约的血腥味在被强迫沉默的口腔内蔓延。

有人可能会进来，然后——

“布鲁斯。”克拉克挽住他的腰侧，将他拉起来，朝后坐在自己身上。他贴着他的后背射了。

感受到的一瞬间，布鲁斯睁开双眼——这个，这事之前也发生过。他无比清晰地感觉到浓稠的精液射进体内，以及，操。他们忘了——该死，他们忘记用套了。

克拉克的手掌抚上他的大腿，往后一路摸索到屁股，手指分开两片臀肉。他的额头轻巧地落在布鲁斯脊柱上方，下身没有抽出地继续插起来，有点懒洋洋的。

“你还没射，”克拉克沙哑地说，“对吗？”

“嗯。”布鲁斯勉强答了一声，“还有我们见鬼的忘记戴套了。”

“好的。”克拉克在他脖子上轻轻印了个吻，“好的，嘘……对不起。我们不需要套，我负责清理，就像这样，好吗？”接着他继续挺动，轻而缓慢，刻意令布鲁斯感受体内的精液，以及它们被搅动的下流响声。“这样你可以射吗？用这个姿势？”他握住布鲁斯的手腕，拉到自己身前，即布鲁斯的后腰处固定住。

布鲁斯打算杀了他。他是认真的。但他没有反抗。他尽可能分开双腿，配合着克拉克轻柔的动作向后挺腰。每一次克拉克抽出后再次插入都令他发抖。

“用力些。”布鲁斯咬着牙要求，下身对着空气高高挺立，甬道像着了火。他需要更多。

克拉克摇摇头，发尾扫过布鲁斯的后颈。“你太累了。”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯恫吓道，“别他妈折腾我了。”他快被怒火冲昏头脑了，也想将克拉克作出的体贴假象一把撕开。他离高潮如此之近，几乎要被碾碎在边缘。

“让我帮你，来。”克拉克松开一只手，向前握住布鲁斯勃起的性器官，松松圈着，另一只手仍钳着布鲁斯的手腕。

布鲁斯嘶哑地呼吸，胯部抬高，朝身前过于漫不经心的手掌顶动。

“好些了？”克拉克用鼻子磨蹭他的耳朵，下身继续在穴口抽插，节奏与之前几乎相同——阴茎射过一次后有些软了，但撑开布鲁斯内部还绰绰有余。准确来说，布鲁斯感到内里被填充得更满、更开，每次动作克拉克抽出的部分比先前要多，性器顶端从环状的一圈柔软地拖曳。“我不乱动，你想要什么就自己拿，布鲁斯。”

但布鲁斯已经精疲力尽，只能配合克拉克温柔得令人发狂的插入，穴肉紧紧咬住里面的柱体。他的小腹开始发痛，膝盖也是，呼吸刺痛了喉管。最终，他高潮了。性快感仿佛从他身体内部被强行挤压出来。克拉克的拇指轻划过他性器前端，精液随之喷涌而出，同时从他嘴里拉扯出一声响亮的呻吟，在黑暗而寂静的室内四处回响。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克叫了他一声，嗓音显得很痛苦，抓着他手腕的动作太紧也太用力，像要折断它们。布鲁斯十分确定第二天那里会形成两道克拉克手指宽的淤青。“很美，你真的很美。”

布鲁斯颤抖着，又勉强射了一次，接着身体彻底背叛他的意图，直直向后倒了下去。

操。

克拉克从他体内轻轻抽出来。布鲁斯因此发出一点类似受伤动物的呜咽，没有其他动作，即便克拉克很快重新坐回原位，将他再次拉到身上，让他的脸靠住自己的锁骨。几根手指伸进布鲁斯汗湿的头发，顺着梳理起来。

克拉克叹了口气，收紧手臂。

“所以这次是我赢了？”

“闭嘴，克拉克。”布鲁斯闭着眼睛应道，努力忘记几分钟前胯上还挂着褪掉的衣服，并且跪在地上高潮了。

“好的。”克拉克回答。布鲁斯痛恨他声音里那种笑意，以及喜爱之情，更痛恨它们在他胸腔内不断蔓延。“我可以等。今天大家都累了，明早开会时再告诉他们。”

“耶稣上帝。”布鲁斯深感自己的年纪已经不适合这样了。

“不行，耶稣又不会飞。”

“克拉克。”

“什么？”

“好吧。”

克拉克抓着他的下巴令他侧过脸，用仍带着笑的嘴唇贴上他。布鲁斯吻着他叹息一声，任由他动作。

反正什么都太晚了。

从他第一次回吻克拉克开始，就都来不及了。

但克拉克不需要知道这些。

暂时还不需要。


End file.
